Ten Times Ten Challenge Collection
by Love Goddess Sparkles
Summary: A collection of one-shots and such for Utlaga (Rose)'s Ten Times Ten Challenge. Currently, I am using the colors category and have renamed it the Favorite Colors Arc. Various characters will tell about a color that means something to them or a color they noticed above all others.
1. Chapter 1

**Jazzie's Notes:** So, I needed a small break to excercise my brain. Soooo, I'll be doing a couple of challenges at HPFC while still working on my other stories, mainly GmG. I just need to work on some other stuff before my brain explodes. Since the first category deals with colors I'll just name it the Favorite Colors Arc.

**Character(s):** Lavender & Ginny.

**Challenge:** Ten Times Ten Challenges - Colors: Orange

* * *

**Orange**

* * *

I used to think that colors were stupid, brightly obnoxious things that people wore or used as a poor excuse for expressing themselves. I'd never been one for color until I met her and through her I met them – my family. A rag tag bunch of awkward teenagers rolling through life as best as we could and somehow collided into another – creating lifelong bonds. It was random and yet I would not change it all for the world.

"Lavender, are you listening to me?"

I turned by head to look at Ginny, smiling and nodding my head. "Of course I am, how could I not?" I teased, leaning over and pressing my lips to hers. Hand lifting and ghosting through her ginger hair almost lovingly.

"Mm, someone is in a good mood tonight." she said breathlessly against my lips, a small smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. "I wonder why that is..?"

She wanted an explanation for my mood and yet I couldn't put it into words so I only smiled and continued to curl my fingers in her hair. I remember when I first saw Ginny and all I could see was orange, bright and eye-catching. Her hair wasn't a deep crimson like some redheads but was more of an orange-brown color.

Orange.

I had disliked that color the most until I saw Ginny and her fiery hair. But then…I saw her and couldn't help but think on how daft I was to have never liked such a color before.

Ginny chucked an empty box of every flavor beans at me, laughing and shaking her head.

I blinked in surprised, "What?"

"Baby, you're ogling again and if I didn't know better I'd probably be trying to curse you as a preemptive strike against your future stalker plans." The ginger-haired teen laughed, pushing her books off the bed carelessly while levitating her quills, ink bottles, and parchment onto her trunk across the room.

Looks like studying was over and I couldn't be happier, it had all be a ruse on my end just to be closer to my girlfriend. I tossed my things onto my bed then pounced on Ginny, pulling the nearly sheer curtains around the bed closed.

"Oof," Ginny grunted then giggled, "Lav, wait a m-minute. I want to cha – oh! _Ohhhh._"

I smirked, pressing the flat of my tongue against the side of her neck while my hands busied themselves between her thighs.

* * *

**After Chapter Notes:** So, the color Orange is done. I've completed one of ten out of the colors category so far. I hope to finish the entire category tonight...I won't make any promises though.


	2. Green

**Jazzie's Notes:** Another installment for the Favorite Colors Arc. Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review! I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.

**Character(s):** Pansy Parkinson

**Challenge:** Ten Times Ten Challenge - Color: Green

* * *

**Green**

* * *

I sit, bored and near death, in the Great Hall for my free period with others who are also studying. I can't pay attention to my History of Magic paper because I am enthralled with the color I've spelled my nails the night before. Green.

I love the color green and all its variations. From emerald to olive and lime, etcetera. My favorite by far, Slytherin green, it's simply magnificent. It's deep like a sea I've never seen or been to but dream about quite often at night. If I could I would dive into it, drown in it and die happily while being surrounded by my favorite color. The Slytherin green that shimmers and quivers in my hands, pulling sighs from my lips as I slid it across my skin, green.

Slytherin green like the blood I bleed like my father and the father's before him. It runs through my veins, nourishing my body and stoking the fires of my pride and self-worth. I love the color green. I wear it quite proudly, head held high among these mud-bloods who don't even know whose blood they are carrying, nor do they care.

I wear Slytherin green for my house, even though my robes are black the crest on my breast and the green in my tie tell my tale of love and devotion. The color green to me signifies all that I am and aspire to be. I wear green to show my grace, intelligence, and higher standing over others. I wear green because it was the only thing to warm and comfort me in the dead of night along with the principles of a pure-blood that was spoon fed to me since I was a babe.

* * *

**After Chapter Notes:** Oh look, another one down. I was feeling rather poetic or does this count as some sort of prose? Is there a difference? I cannot see to recall.


End file.
